


Te Miro

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Mentions of other ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just something short and random I wrote because I was bored and trying to distract my mind. Thundercracker has feelings for Soundwave but God forbid he puts them on display, because Seeker romance is a pain in the ass. G1-oriented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Miro

**Author's Note:**

> This is super tame and super boring, don't read.
> 
> Actually, read, because it's somewhat sweet.

Sitting idly in the room he shared with his trinemates, Thundercracker read a datapad, or at least pretended to. He was barely interested in whatever was written on it. He just didn't want to risk being bothered by Skywarp, even if he was lying on the other side of the room and didn't seem to be paying any attention to him.

Then, the sound of an alarm rang inside the room and Skywarp moved around a bit, with Thundercracker watching him from behind the datapad.

"Ungh..." The purple Seeker sat up, visibly wishing he could stay lying for a little longer, as he stopped the alarm sound coming from a small clock near him. He stretched his arms and got up, rubbing his optics before stretching his back and moving to the door.

Thundercracker was going to let him leave without saying anything, but...

"Where are you going?" He lowered the datapad, watching the door slide open.

"I have an important meeting to attend." Skywarp smirked, licking his lips before stepping out, the door shutting behind him.

Leaning back, Thundercracker knew just what the other jet meant with that just by looking at his face and the gleam in his optics, and how he didn't hesitate to get up and leave.

Astrotrain.

The blue Seeker couldn't help but find it really intriguing how that happened to work out. To be perfectly honest, he would never consider those two to be compatible at all. They had almost nothing in common, aside from a clear inclination for devious thoughts and rude attitudes. But after being witness of their relationship for years, and learning from Skywarp that they actually went through with bonding their sparks, it was more than clear it was a serious thing.

Not that there was any other way for a Seeker.

To the likes of him, finding and getting involved with a mate was far more serious than when it came to Cybetronians in general. To begin with, Seekers had their own code when it came that, which other bots didn't really seem to understand or just flat out didn't want to understand. They didn't care though. Their mates didn't need to understand those anyway.

Probably the most annoying thing about being a Seeker was the fact that the moment they felt their spark skip a beat for somebot, they knew they were doomed to try and get the attention of this potential mate. Most of the time it happened when they found bots with similar interests or superior abilities. Someone that could show themselves useful on the Seeker's personal growth and also serve as a protector of sorts. It wasn't unusual to see jets in the company of bigger, stronger and more intimidating bots.

Skywarp's choice of a mate wasn't exactly a novelty. And the fact that Acid Storm ended up involved with Shockwave wasn't surprising either. Why, even Starscream picking someone as gentle as Skyfire followed the rule, as at the time of their meeting their interests matched, and Starscream clearly hungered for the shuttle's knowledge - and obviously other things as well.

Either way, once a mate was found, a Seeker would do anything to be by their side and charm them. It didn't always work though, and that's when things would get bad. It takes a lot for a Seeker to overcome their choice of a mate, and some never do get over their feelings, ending up alone.

This was one of the many reasons why Thundercracker tried real hard not to think much about being with someone. As much as Skywarp's and Acid Storm's relationships sailed smoothly - or as smoothly as a relationship which bloomed during war times could be - the train wreck from Starscream's relationship with Skyfire got him to be more careful. And it was particularly hard to deal with his feelings when taking into consideration who he was falling for.

Even if he denied he was falling for someone in the first place.

He already had enough conflicting thoughts to deal with. The last thing he needed was additional headaches from a relationship, or a voice constantly speaking to him in the back of his mind, reminding him how he failed to keep his mate of choice. And to be perfectly honest he saw no way for things to work out for him.

Shaking his head, he sighed, placing the datapad by his side. He had to stop thinking about that, and he had to do that soon. But that was a bit too hard when he was left all by himself and to his own devices. He could very well walk out of the room and go look for something to do, ask Megatron if he needed him to run any kind of errand... But he lacked the motivation to move from his place, especially when he caught himself thinking about a certain pair of servos resting on his shoulders and running down his arms, digits intertwining with his.

He shook his head again. That was so pathetic.

But it felt good to imagine that, to think of a warm frame pressed against his, being pulled into an inviting lap, having arms around him.

What would they say to each? Would they even talk at all? Thundercracker didn't really know. He wasn't exactly chatty, for Seeker's standards, and his mate of interest wasn't exactly the most articulated bot in history. Not to mention it was so hard reading any emotion in his voice, it almost felt pointless trying to imagine if he would say anything particularly romantic.

And just when he offlined his optics to indulge in more thoughts, maybe offline some of his systems to rest. Then he heard the door opening again.

"That was qui-" Thundercracker began to say, imagining that Skywarp was already back, but when his optics were back online, he froze in place.

"Surprise: unintentional."

Speaking of the devil. Standing there just a few feet from him, was Soundwave, looking down at him.

"It's fine." The Seeker shuffled his pedes, trying to appear as neutral as he could as he looked up at the other mech’s face. He almost never found himself all alone with Soundwave, and it was always strange when he did. "I guess you are here because Megatron needs me for something, right?"

"Your presence is not requested." Soundwave said, arms resting on the sides of his body. As per usual, neither his voice nor his posture said much about his intentions or feelings, and that just got Thundercracker more uncomfortable. And if he wasn't there under Megatron's orders, the jet surely didn't know what he was doing there.

"So you just came here to look at my face?" Thundercracker tried to lighten the mood by talking in a jokingly tone.

"Affirmative."

Thundercracker felt his frame freeze again, all his motion sensors locking up almost instantly. Did he hear that right? Was Soundwave joking? Not that he was known for his “wonderful” sense of humor, but still…

“I… excuse me?” Was all the Seeker could say in reply.

He barely detected when Soundwave’s servo moved to touch his chin. He only did it when there was contact between the two, and then he was, somehow, even stiffer, his own servos gripping to the edge of his seat. That was so not happening. It couldn’t be. It had to be a joke of some sort.

Then his mind went to Skywarp. Was that his work? Was that his idea of a prank? How would he even convince Soundwave to take part of something stupid like that? Maybe he knew something about Astrotrain which could be used as blackmail material?

“Look, if this is a joke…” Thundercracker pressed his back against the wall as he watched Soundwave lean closer.

And then, Soundwave’s mouthplate slid open and Thundercracker began to think things were getting a bit too serious for it to be a prank. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Soundwave’s face under that thing. Funny how he developed feelings for someone when he barely knew how they looked like.

But, by Primus, did he have beautiful lips. And Thundercracker was quite aware of the fact he was staring at them. But it was better than looking at that red visor searing into his optics. Made him feel a bit less uncomfortable.

Soon, those lips were getting closer and Thundercracker felt a lump in his throat. If anything in his frame was responsive, he would push Soundwave away, maybe point one of his guns to his head, ask him what the hell was that all about. Instead, all he could manage was to part his lips hoping to say something, but nothing really productive came out of it.

“Sound-” He began, but was interrupted when those lips came in contact with his, and he could swear that he was about to tear off his seat with his servos by how strongly he was gripping to it.

The tip of a glossa brushed ever so slowly over his lips and a shiver ran down his backstrut. He didn’t want that to go on with that. Didn’t want to get involved and then live with the constant fear of things not working out. That was the worst thing for any Seeker. He didn’t want to end up reliving memories and never being able to move forward.

Then, a servo rested on his waist, massaging it ever so slightly, causing his thoughts to dissolve into a muffled moan. And that teasing glossa slid inside his mouth, past his denta, and the soft static prickling his own glossa got him to respond to the kiss almost immediately.

OK, maybe just this once he was going to let things happen. He had been thinking about it for so long…

Letting go of the seat, Thundercracker threw his arms around Soundwave’s neck, pulling him closer, as he tried to deepen the kiss with certain urgency. He didn’t really care if that made him look desperate. He just wanted to get to taste those lips as much as he could before he started to regret his decision.

Thundercracker could feel clearly when a leg was placed between his, but was far more focused on how Soundwave was sucking on his glossa and nipping on his lips. The servo that was on his chin descended to his neck, digits brushing between cables. He groaned inside the kiss, one of his servos moving to the back of Soundwave’s helm.

The kiss was interrupted for a moment, but their lips were still brushing against each other.

“How…” Thundercracker began, but a thumb was placed on his lips. He was quite bothered by how Soundwave knew he had feelings for him, because he sure didn’t make those any obvious. In fact, he tried to stay as distant as possible to the other mech, so as to not end up doing something stupid.

Then it occurred to him that, when Soundwave wanted a piece of information, he would get it, no matter how well hidden it was. Put that allied to those weird mind powers of his, and no one’s secret was really safe.

Thundercracker may have had thoughts about Soundwave while near him. Like, one time. Or two. Or ten. Either way, Soundwave probably picked one of those thoughts, at some point, and was now putting that knowledge to use, so to say.

Any other time and with any other bot, he would be pissed by someone invading the privacy of his mind. But he found no problem with Soundwave doing so, for quite obvious reasons.

Suddenly, just as quickly as things started, they stopped. Soundwave moved away from him, standing up straight once more, mouthplate sliding back into place. Thundercracker felt a skip on his spark and one of his servos reached for Soundwave’s wrist to grab onto it.

“Comlink pinged. Services needed. Present meeting will be concluded later.” Soundwave said, as Thundercracker’s hand let go off his wrist. He was soon stepping out the door, it sliding shut behind him.

Thundercracker felt his shoulders drop, his lips parted before he licked them. He had better finish what he started.

The Seeker was glad Soundwave had a reputation of not leaving things unfinished.


End file.
